Chuck vs A Hero's End
by sdchuckfan
Summary: Final story in my short series on Chuck. Started with The Intersect, then The Nightclub, and A Rock and a Hard Place. Chuck gets the ending he deserves.
1. Chapter 1: Bad news

_A/N: So here's the start to the final story in my short, sweet Chuck series. Once again I still don't own Chuck. Enjoy._

* * *

Neighbors out for their afternoon walk stopped in front of the Bartowski residence to find Sarah sobbing uncontrollably on her front porch. Next to her was a tall intimidating man who they knew as a close family friend and they watched as he tried to console her. Though they couldn't hear the conversation, they knew something bad had just happened.

Just a few moments before she was preparing some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for her little kids when Sarah was surprised to hear a car come up the driveway so early in the day. She knew that Chuck and Casey had gone out on a mission the night before but didn't expect him to be home until later in the evening.

As she opened the door, Sarah was greeted not by her husband Chuck but by Casey. She looked him over and saw dirt and ash smeared all over his clothes; cuts and bruises covering his face and the exposed parts of his arms. Sarah looked behind him and didn't see Chuck; it was at that moment that she knew something had happened.

"I'm so sorry Sarah" confessed Casey. He watched as the woman that he always viewed as strong-willed slumped to the ground sobbing. He quickly knelt down next to her and tried to comfort her. Casey gave her a few moments because he knew that the agent in her would kick in at any moment and she would push through the pain to get to Chuck. As he watched the shaking of Sarah's body slow down, he told her "We should go; he's at Cedars Sinai."

Wiping the tears from her face Sarah replied, "Ok Casey. Let me get the kids."


	2. Chapter 2: Recollection

_A/N: Here's the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Only a few minutes before Sarah was rushing about the kitchen trying to prepare midday snack for her two kids, Kylie and Joshua. Kylie was 5 years old, born 2 years after she and Chuck got married in a romantic wedding in January 2010 overlooking the Pacific Ocean in San Diego, California. Much to Chuck's delight she was the spitting image of Sarah; complete with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Three years after came Joshua, who inherited much of his looks from his father: the curly brown hair and deep brown eyes.

When she first found that she was expecting, a sense of fear swept over Sarah; she didn't believe herself fit to be a mother. But like always Chuck reassured her that when the time came she would be an excellent mom and when the nurse brought the tiny little package to her, Sarah instantly felt her heart open up to the new life before her. She never believed that her heart could have enough room for Kylie and Joshua but after each one was born, Sarah found her heart expanding even more. It also helped that her sister-in-law Ellie was constantly coming over with her two kids, Blake and Miley. Sarah never thought of herself as a homemaker but now she found herself never wanting to let it go.

Another big change in her life involved her career; Sarah was relegated to analyst work after she told Graham she was expecting her first child. Chuck took it even further and outfitted their home with the latest in the telecommunication equipment and software and basically made it that Sarah didn't have to leave home to work. At first she couldn't wrap her head around the idea of being at home all the time but after Kylie was born, she couldn't see herself letting someone else take care of the little one while she went to work.

Chuck got a quick laugh the first day she was supposed to stay home; as he gave her a goodbye kiss he shouted from the driveway, "Stay in the house Sarah!" Chuck didn't think it was so funny when he got home and Sarah pinned him to their front lawn for his earlier remark. After many apologies, Chuck then discovered that messing with a CIA agent undergoing mood swings was never a good idea.

Three years after the birth of Kylie, Chuck and Sarah welcomed Joshua into their family; he was named in honor of her father who had a large influence in Sarah's life. It was then when Sarah discovered that her CIA training would be put to good use as she ran around the house after Kylie while trying to feed Joshua. Chuck would frequently come home and from the driveway would watch his wife flash by one window and then the other. Shaking his head, he would enter the battle zone and relieve the troops on the frontline.

* * *

Although he was still tasked to complete missions, Chuck's life grew a little less complicated as three new human intersects were added to the mix. Found by Professor Fleming and Jill, these three new recruits were the first to show image retention abilities comparable to Chuck's. Identities known to only Fleming, Jill, Casey, and himself; Chuck set out to train these new recruits in everything he had learned as the first human intersect. After almost a year of intense training, the new intersects were prepared to set out into the world of espionage. Chuck personally picked out a NSA and a CIA agent to act as their handlers, similar to the team dynamic he had with Casey and Sarah from the start.

No one would be privy to the identities of either the intersects or their handlers and once they set off on their own, they would have no communication with anyone from within the agencies except through coded email and text messages. Should an emergency arise, there was one phone number with whom they should contact that Chuck assured would come to their aid, John Casey's. This was to prevent them from being compromised as well as allowing them to maintain a fairly normal life which was one of the stipulations insisted by Chuck and agreed to by both agencies. Since only a handful people outside of their team would know their true identities, the new intersects would be able to live where and with who they wished without the fear that Chuck experienced in his early days. From then on they would only be known by their codenames: Rapier, Saber, and Scimitar.

Although the new intersects were sent out, Chuck and Casey continued on as a team and still took on missions as Chuck flashed on the bad guys. It never got easier for Sarah to see Chuck go off on a mission with Casey; she knew they were one of the more effective teams in the agency but it still didn't quiet the worries that sprung up in her mind. She gave a little prayer every time he left and gave thanks whenever she saw his smiling face come up the driveway.

Chuck found Sarah one day in bed with a worried look on her face and he knew who she was worrying about. As he always did for her, Chuck calmed her down and promised that nothing would stop him from coming home after a mission. Sarah told him there was no way he could know that but Chuck told her that if he had to, he would take out an army to get back home to her and the kids. Sarah smiled at the fact that she knew that Chuck took his promises seriously and had never backed out on any of them.

Sarah suppressed the fear and sadness she felt at the moment and quickly ran into the house to pick up her two kids. She jumped into her SUV and strapped the kids into their child seats. Casey took the passenger seat since he was in no condition to drive and he knew that Sarah would be the much faster driver of the two.

"Chuck, please wait for me" whispered Sarah as she put the truck into gear.


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

_A/N: Here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Sarah rushed into Cedars Sinai with the two kids in tow. After a few words from the receptionist they were off to Chuck's private room in the ICU where he had just come out of surgery. Sarah tried her hardest to keep her composure, especially in front of her kids but found it increasingly difficult as they approached the door to Chuck's room.

As she opened the door a look of total bewilderment came over Sarah's face as she saw Director Arthur Graham, General Diane Beckman standing alongside Devon, Ellie, and their kids with Morgan and Anna. Normally she would've asked for an explanation but her immediate concern was focused on the man lying on the hospital bed, attached to every monitor possible.

Quickly rushing to his right side, Sarah took his hand into her own and squeezed tightly as if she could pull him out of the state he was in. She turned towards Ellie and whispered "I'm so sorry Ellie. I promised you that Chuck would be safe. But now..."

Ellie ran over to Sarah's side to comfort her. "Don't talk like that. You did more than anyone could or should be asked to."

"You guys know everything?"

"Yes. Director Graham and General Beckman let us in on the whole story about how you guys are agents for the CIA and had to keep it a secret in order to protect us."

Sarah turned to Graham with a puzzled look.

Graham said "It seemed only right that your family be here considering how much we asked you two to sacrifice over these years."

"Besides, I don't think there a better group of people to have around to help Chuck overcome his injuries" added Beckman.

No matter how times she saw, it always amazed her how Chuck was even able to wear down their bosses. They had started out as straight-laced, by the book, hard-ass bosses but after several years of working with Chuck, even they started to warm up a bit. The very first indication came when she announced she has expecting Kylie. She expected Graham to show some disappointment for losing a valuable field agent but instead he congratulated her and Chuck. The bigger surprise came when they got home and found their living room strewn with baby clothes and various baby paraphernalia from both Graham and Beckman.

Sarah looked over and gave a smile. "Thanks."

Graham noticed that Chuck and Sarah's kids and Devon and Ellie's kids were quite confused with the situation and looked like they were starting to worry. "Hey kids, you know what? I think I heard that they just restocked the freezer in the cafeteria with ice cream. How bout we go down there and get some?"

Miley and Blake looked to their parents who nodded their approval. Sarah turned to Joshua and Kylie and motioned for them to join Graham as well. With a quick glance to her boss, Sarah expressed her gratitude for shielding the kids from the bad news for now.

Kylie took Graham's hand and asked "Director Graham?"

"Call me Art."

"Art, is my dad going to be ok? He doesn't look good."

The other kids looked over to Chuck and nodded.

Sarah was about to answer when Graham put his hand up and stopped her. "Let me ask you, do you know what your dad and mom do for a living?"

All the kids shook their head while the parents showed a worried look on their faces. They hoped to shield them from the reality that their parents were spies.

"Well, let's just call them fixers. They fix things when they go wrong and your parents were the best fixers I ever worked with. They were able to fix things that others couldn't. When things were hard, they were always able to overcome it."

Kylie smiled.

"But let me tell you something that even your mom doesn't know."

Kylie's interest peaked as well as Sarah's.

"Before he and your mom started going out, he called and told me that he was going to pursue a relationship with your mom. At the time, our company had rules against fixers going out. I was afraid they would be in danger if they had become a couple."

Sarah never heard of this from Chuck and just assumed that Graham noticed the closeness between them and that had sparked the approval of their relationship.

Kylie asked "Why would they be in danger?"

"Because we thought that your mom and dad wouldn't be able to focus on fixing things if they were worried about each other. You understand?"

Kylie nodded.

"But your dad was adamant that they were the exception and that they were better together than apart. So I agreed under the condition that he would train to become a full fledged fixer so that he wouldn't endanger her life or his. And he did; he worked harder than anyone else and surprised everyone with how good he got." Graham smiled. "You know what I learned about him?"

"What?"

"That he loved your mom so much that he was willing to stand up to me so that they could be together. I'm sure he loves you guys just as much as her. So I'm pretty sure he's not going to give up until he comes back to you guys." Graham looked over the whole group of kids. "What was the last thing he talked to you guys about?"

"He told us that when he came back he would take me, Josh, Blake, and Miley to Disneyland."

"He promised?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, there's your answer. He made a promise to you and if I know your dad, he's trying his hardest right now to make sure he takes you guys to Disneyland."

Kylie and the rest of the kids all had full smiles on their faces. They were also joined with smiles from the adults in the room listening in.

"So let's go get that ice cream I told you about." Graham ushered the kids out of the room and gave a nod to Sarah.

Beckman followed after and closed the door to the room to allow them some privacy.

Sarah's smile faded away as she watched the door slowly shut. The realization that her husband was lying in the room attached to various machines with wires and tubing suddenly filled her mind. She slowly turned around to face the man that had turned her life around. Sarah gasped as she was finally able to see the full extent of Chuck's injuries.

Ellie saw the anguish on Sarah's face and quickly moved to console her sister in law. "Sarah...."

Sarah looked up to Ellie with tears in her eyes, "Ellie, how bad?"

Tears formed in her eyes as well and Ellie struggled to get out the words.

Devon took over after watching for a few moments. "I'm not going to lie to you Sarah, he's not doing well. Chuck is in a coma right now; the doctors think it was due to lack of oxygen and the altered pH from all the smoke he inhaled before they found him. They also found signs that he sustained an injury to the head but luckily there were no signs of hemorrhaging. Those are his most severe injuries; the docs have him on 100% oxygen for the moment to help alleviate some of the symptoms. They'll be taking him in soon to start hyperbaric oxygenation treatments to speed up the removal of carbon monoxide from his body." Devon paused to allow Sarah time to assimilate all she just heard.

"Keep going Devon. I'm ok."

Devon nodded. "Chuck also received second to third degree burns over his left arm and will need some skin grafting. He broke his right femur and sustained various cut and bruises from the explosion."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"We...we don't know. The hyperbaric oxygen therapy will help with the problems caused by the smoke inhalation but it will be up to him to wake from the coma. Also, there is...." Devon looked down, unwilling to look at Sarah's face at what next he had to say.

"What? What is it?" implored Sarah.

"We don't know what state he will be in when and if he wakes up. The team that rescued him had no way of knowing how long Chuck was without oxygen. If it was for more that 4-6 minutes, we could be dealing with severe brain damage." Devon looked sullenly to the floor. "I'm sorry Sarah."

Sarah slumped down into the chair next to Chuck's bed. Everyone in the room looked on as the normally bright and cheery woman sink deep into worry and sorrow.

Ellie let go of her and told everybody to wait outside to let Sarah have some time with Chuck alone. As the last of them stepped outside Ellie whispered into Sarah's ear, "We'll be outside if you need us."

With a sad smile and tears in her eyes, Sarah nodded. She slowly turned her head back to her husband and took in his condition. "Chuck. Please pull through. You promised you would come back to me. Everyone's here waiting for you." She gently placed her hand onto his forehead and winced as she noticed a gash starting at his left cheek, narrowly missing his eye, and ending at his left temple. "Kylie and Joshua are here too. They want their daddy back."

She brought her face close to his and let her tears drop onto Chuck's still face. "Don't leave me Chuck." Sarah laid her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, hoping to wake from this nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4: Blast from the past

_A/N: Enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

Morgan paced up and down the hall outside of Chuck's hospital room. It had been a couple of hours since the doctors had taken him out in order to continue some of his treatments. Anna suggested that they go home and come back when they had finished with Chuck's treatment, but Morgan stated he couldn't sleep unless he knew that Chuck would be alright. Reluctantly, Anna left him there in order to get some shut eye.

As Morgan walked up the hall, he saw John Casey sitting in one of the chairs slumped over with his head in his hands. He had learned only recently that Casey was actually a NSA agent initially sent to protect Chuck from the bad guys in the world but now was also his partner. Looking at the sad form sitting in the corner, Morgan worked up the courage to talk to him.

"Hey there Casey."

The once intimidating man looked up for a second before resuming to stare a hole into the ground before him. "Is there something you want Grimes?"

"Me? No no, nothing. Just noticed that you were sitting here and maybe you needed someone to talk to."

Casey looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine."

"You sure? It looks like you got something major on your mind, err no pun intended."

Morgan looked down and saw Casey still in the same position. As he walked away he added "I was just thinking that Chuck always used to listen and help me out whenever I had problems. I'd like to think I learned a few things from him." Still not seeing any movement, Morgan continued to walk away down the hall until he heard a reply.

"He saved me."

"What?" asked Morgan.

Muffled by his hand in front of his face, Casey repeated "Chuck. He saved me. That's why he's in the state he's in."

Morgan took a seat in front of Casey and settled in. Casey continued "We were basically done. We apprehended the bad guys, stopped their plans, and did so without any casualties to our side. Everything was going perfectly."

"What happened?"

"It was my fault; I dropped the ball. I was supposed to sweep all the rooms on the west end of the building while Chuck covered the east side. But I must've missed a spot because a guy popped out from my side and was able to set off explosives meant to destroy any evidence should this exact scenario were to happen. I got caught in one of the explosions and was pinned down underneath some equipment."

"That's when Chuck saved you?"

"Yeah. He was already heading towards the exit with the rest of the squad when he saw me there. I motioned for him to leave me behind but the fool came for me anyways." Casey paused for a second. "Chuck freed me and carried me to the escape elevator but as we got near it, that's when the final explosion went off. This time the building's structure was beginning to fail and large chunks of the roof was falling in. Just as a piece was about to fall on top of us, Chuck pushed me into the elevator and that's the last I saw of him until they freed him from the rubble."

"So what's the problem then?" asked Morgan.

"The problem is that Chuck wasted his life saving an assassin, a killer. I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of all in the effort to keep the bad guys from winning. I was once sent to kill him. Now tell me why would he do that? Why would he risk his life for someone like me?"

Morgan let out a chuckle.

Casey looked up, obviously in confusion. "What are you laughing at?"

"Well I'm surprised that you would think that Chuck would've acted any differently."

Casey's eyes widened a bit. Morgan was right; Chuck would've risked his life to save anyone, including himself.

"Let me tell you a story Casey. A long time ago in high school, Chuck was bullied by another classman everyday for a couple of weeks. Chuck, being how he is, just endured it and went on his way. That was until the second week when Chuck came out after school and found his bully getting beat up by some upperclassmen. Normal people would've just walked away figuring that this was karma exacting revenge on a bad kid. But Chuck did something different; he shouted for the police and scared off the attackers."

Casey nodded.

"Now tell me why would Chuck do that? This bully was tormenting him for a couple of weeks but Chuck still found it in him to help him out when he was in trouble. That should somewhat tell you why Chuck did what he did; it's just the way he's wired. He has to help those around him and lucky for both of us he has a really short memory span."

Casey looked up. "So you were the bully?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't seem the bully type."

"Yeah I know. I was bigger in high school."

"Thanks Morgan."

"Yeah no problem." Morgan stood up and turned towards Casey. "I know hospital food is notoriously bad but this one actually makes the best roast beef sandwich in town. Wanna grab a bite?"

Casey winced at the mention of roast beef, recalling all the nights he had to listen to Chuck and Morgan argue about what sandwich they would take to a deserted island.

"Yeah sure. I'll see what the whole big deal about roast beef is about. Although I am a pastrami kind of guy."

Morgan smiled. "Pastrami. Solid sandwich. Almost up there with roast beef."

Coming out of a corner from which she was hiding, Sarah wiped away the tears from her eyes that formed when she was listening in. She watched as a couple of nurses brought Chuck back into his room after his treatments and she quickly took her place by Chuck's side.

"Please get better Chuck. There are a lot of people here who'll miss you if you go." Sarah laid her head down on his bed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Sarah's eyes popped open as she heard the door open. Instincts taking over, she quickly stood up to face the person coming into the room. The blood drained from her face and she struggled to speak.

"Daddy?"


	5. Chapter 5: Final

_A/N: Ok final chapter of this story and the end to the series. Just a quick note: I pictured Sarah's dad sort of like the actors Dana Elcar (Macgyver's boss, Pete) or Don Davis (Gen. Hammond from SG-1); not physically intimidating but commands respect. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Sarah looked up and stood there face to face with a man from her life that she didn't expect to see again. At least not on the mortal plane. "Daddy?" asked Sarah. "Is that you?"

The older man replied "Yes it is, sweetie. Good to see you again."

"This isn't possible; you died years ago. Are you an angel? Is this some sort of hallucination or dream?"

"I don't know, you'll have to decide on which."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Sarah rushed over to giving the balding man a hug. "I've missed you so much daddy. I didn't get a chance to say 'I love you' before you left."

"That's ok sweetie, I already knew it even if you didn't get to say it."

The two of them engaged in the embrace for several minutes until Sarah's father slowly released her.

"So let me take a look at you." Sarah's father nudged her out to arm's reach and looked her over. "Quite the beauty you turned into; I was worried that your tomboy phase was going to last forever. Your mother always pointed out that it was because of my influence. I wish I could've been there to see you break all those boys' hearts."

Sarah chuckled. "There weren't many boys interested in a girl who knew how to hunt with a bow and arrow or knew how to throw knives or who could make them cry."

"Yeah, seemed like it would be a deterrent" he laughed. "Well that didn't stop you from having a family though. I have to say that you have two beautiful children."

"Thank you. They mean the world to us. I'm glad that you've seen them."

"So let's talk about your career. Was the CIA really the way to go Sallie?"

Sarah smiled as she heard her long forgotten nickname. Her father combined the first to letters of her first and middle names and thus Sallie was born. "What do you mean daddy?"

"Couldn't you have chosen something less dangerous and isolating than becoming a spy?"

"I guess. But after you died, I felt the need to help people just like you did when you were in the military."

"I understand but still honey, there were other ways to go. You could've been anything you wanted." He walked over to the window and peered outside.

"Yeah but I wanted to be like you; fighting for a cause bigger than yourself."

"I understand, but you took the more dangerous route. Lucky for you, someone saved you before you lost yourself in this dangerous business."

Sarah smiled. "Yes, someone did. He's over here. His name's Chuck." Sarah turned to the man lying on the bed attached to various machines. She watched as he looked him over. Almost chuckling, Sarah said "You wouldn't have liked him."

"Other than needing a haircut, why would you say that?"

"Let's just say he has different interests than you. Less outdoorsy, more nerdy."

A confused look came over Sarah's father's face as he walked over next to the bed. "Let's see, from what I hear he loves my daughter with all his heart; he loves his children just as much; and he's extremely loyal to his friends and family. He's loyal to his country and has put his life in danger to protect those who wouldn't even know what he did. Plus he was able to warm the heart of a cold-blooded spy and make her fall in love with him" He looked up into Sarah's eyes. "You're right, I would've hated him" he said sarcastically.

Sarah let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, I guess he's more like you than I thought."

"One thing though. His name's Chuck? And the last one was Bryce? Honey, what's with weird named boys? Can't you attract one with a normal name?"

"Well we did name our son Joshua, after you."

"I thank you for that" Sarah's father said with a smile.

Tears started rolling down Sarah's face again as she remembered the predicament Chuck was in. She sat back down in her seat next to Chuck and held his hand close to her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm really happy to see you daddy, but Chuck is still in bad shape. The doctors' aren't sure if he'll make it."

"Really?"

"The doctors' aren't to optimistic about his chances. They keep saying that there are too many variables. That it's up to Chuck now."

"Hmm, that's strange."

"What is, daddy?"

"According to the experts I talked to, they say we won't be seeing him for quite a long long time. Either of you actually."

Suddenly a warm feeling spread across Sarah's back as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Well I think it's time that I get going. Give your mother and sister my best. Let them know I'm always thinking of them."

"I will daddy."

"Also, tell Chuck here that he's doing a great job with my daughter and my grandchildren. I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law."

Sarah woke up with a smile on her face, although she was confused if her conversation with her father was really just a dream. Suddenly she realized the warm feeling was still on her back and noticed the presence of other people in the room. Quickly bringing her head up she looked around the room and saw her family and friends surrounding Chuck's bed.

Casey smirked and said "About time you woke up Walker. You've kept him waiting."

"Who waiting?" It was then that Sarah suddenly realized that the warm feeling on her back was Chuck's hand caressing her. Turning to face the top of the bed, her green eyes met up with a familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey honey, miss me?"

"Chuck! You're awake!" Sarah leapt from her chair and hugged the love of her life. "I thought that we might've lost you."

"Your kidding right? It'll take more than a building to stop me from coming back home to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Suddenly switching her tone to a more serious one, Sarah said "You are not going out on any missions for as long as I'm alive. Understand?"

Chuck gulped. "I'll let Graham and Beckman know that I'll be switching to an analyst role from now on."

"Good answer."

Chuck looked around the room and smiled at all the people gathered around his bedside. A concerned look came over his face.

"What's wrong Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Oh it's nothing. Just wondering where that man went."

"What man?"

"The one who was in here before. He was in his late forties, around six feet tall, and balding. Could've sworn he was in here talking to you."

Sarah gasped, then smiled. "I think he left a while ago. He wanted to drop by and say hi."

"Too bad. Seemed like a really nice guy."

"He said the same of you."

* * *

_A/N: And that ends that. Sorry for the rough state of this story but I kind of felt a need to wrap things up with is before I try something new. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
